Shy Equals Ville 1
by MoonxLauri
Summary: A ville valo romance!     Here is a link to what Henrietta looks like:


Hen's pov

I sang along softly to the song "The Foreboding Sense of Impending Happiness" by HIM a band I'd just discovered today. Later tonight when I got back home I'd look up and see what the band member's names were.

It was close to two in the morning. A soft cool drizzle made everything wet and shiny. It was a beautiful night that had beckoned me so temptingly. And finally I had given in, donning comfortable jeans and my dad's many sizes too big light gray sweat jacket. I had forgone wearing a shirt opting instead just to wear a bra. It wasn't like I was meeting anyone special anyways. His jacket was the one thing I had told Daddy I wanted to keep of his when I'd gone away for college. Afterwards when I'd moved into a tiny cottage out in the country side of Davenport I decided to keep it as my own. And it was rainy occasions like these did I wear Daddy's jacket.

Clicking the forward button "I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)" by The Used came on. I bobbed my head along to the music and began singing loudly, not at all self-conscious when by myself.

"So kiss me like you did/my heart stop beating/such a softer sin/ (I'm melting, I'm melting) in your eyes!" not caring about tune. Growing warm I completely unzipped the jacket.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of me wearing an idiotic smile. Immediately I silenced my singing embarrassed that he may have heard me. Before I thought to zip my jacket up his eyes quickly traveled my body. "Hi." I mumbled in a cautious voice taking a few steps away from him.

"Hi!I'm Bam Margera." He stated holding his hand out to me

"Oh cool you're the guy who has his own show. Viva La Bam." I babbled giving him a firm handshake. Bam smiled obviously happy to be recognized.

"Want to walk with us? Me and Willow Walo are out walking with my crew." He questioned me. It wasn't until he told me that did I notice the group of five a little ways behind him. I hesitated a moment, biting the inside of my cheek in thought before agreeing. The man again smiled, did he ever stop? And introduced me to all of his "crew". Out of all his friends I instantly chose the friend he called "Willow Walo" to walk beside.

In certain ways the strangely nicknamed man reminded me of Daddy, and it was definitely a comfort. Especially when I wondered if I had made the wrong decision. What happened if others happened to see me in a group of six guys? That would _not _reflect well on my morals.

Valo's pov

The young woman Bam had asked to join us was very pretty, beautiful in her quiet ways. But then again her silence was a bit disconcerting since I was used to Bam picking up the chatty and ditzy dames. Oh God how annoying _those_ pretty ladies could be!

It had been cute to see her dance and flail about when she thought no one was watching.

Upon seeing me she had given no indicator that she knew who I was. But maybe she did because the lady seemed to have forgotten to zip up her far too large gray jacket, letting me see an eyeful of her bra covered breasts and bare belly. But when I caught a look of her expression that wasn't the case. The lady barely seemed aware that she was even walking with beside me. My fingers began to tremble and so out of habit I thought, must be smoke craving. So I popped a couple sticks of nicotine gum in my mouth. After a few minutes of chewing I realized my trembling was from the lady's presence, not from cigarette craving.

A beat passed and the lady gave me a sideways glance from beneath her oak brown bangs before smiling just a little bit. It took me a second to realize I had been staring at her. Immediately I shyly looked away watching Bam excitedly tell his buddies a story, probably exaggerating the hell out of it.

"What is your name?" I asked feeling a slight bit stupid. No doubt my speech sounded formal and my damn Scandinavian accent didn't help. _Why wasn't I born an English speaker?_ I vaguely wondered. But the young lady didn't seem to mind because she _smiled_ at me again.

Her smile made butterflies come to my legs and stomach. What was the phrase the Americans used? Jell-O legs? That's it; she made me feel like I had Jell-O legs.

"Henriettam and I'm guessing your name's not Willow Walo?" she questioned gazing up at me from her 5'5 height. And for some reason this little woman made me feel incredibly shy. I nodded and mumbled

"It's Ville Valo." Henrietta nodded and grew silent.

Fifteen minutes passed before Bam randomly inquired

"Hey lady could I get your number?" Instantly I saw discomfort come to Henrietta's grass green slightly almond shaped eyes. "Come on pleeeeeaaassseee?" Bam begged. Now my own bud was surprising me. If there was one thing Bam Margera never did was beg a girl for her number. So either he really liked her or was devising a crazy ass prank. No doubt, knowing him, it was the latter. Henrietta softened when Bam persisted to beg, giving her his "seductive girl catching" look. Well that's what he called it. I thought it made him look like an idiot. But it seemed his idiot look worked because Henrietta recited her number for him."I'm tired I'm going back to the hotel." Bam abruptly announced. I gave him a curious look but didn't say anything."Call you in around a month." my friend told Henrietta before going off to find his car.

"I'll walk you home." I offered not thinking about how strange my words sounded at two thirty in the morning.

"I think I know my way home." she retorted. Instantly I felt my face grow warm in embarrassment, and I was also quite taken aback by her snarky sarcasm. But in the next moment her defenseviness melted away and Henrietta smiled. _The first second you're a bitch the next you're a sweetheart? Women are such headaches_, Ville thought. "You look cute when your face is pink." she informed me reaching out and brushing her fingertips against my jaw. As soon as her fingers touched my skin a pleasureable and ticklish wave ran through me. It was a feeling I had only experienced twice and only then it had been when I had jacked off. It seemed Hen felt the same ticklish pleasure because she quickly and easily hid her hands within the folds of her too large jacket sleeves. It was a type of pleasure that seemed too intimate for complete strangers to share with each other.

"A lady shouldn't walk alone this late at night." I explained in my drawl way of speaking. Henrietta nodded and motioned for me to follow.

Henrietta's pov

_Why the hell had I felt that when I touched him?_ I wondered bewildered. It felt like he had..._touched_ me. And it was a fact that though I had, had _thoughts_ of letting a few men at one point touch me down there, I had never let them. It was only I who pleasured myself. But now upon touching Ville I got the thrill up my spine of having been touched and pleasured. I shivered and pushed the thought out of my head for the moment. And yes I know it's idiotic to let some stranger walk me home. But I was known to trust others naively. So it wasn't strange to me to be walking home with Ville. A little while passed before we arrived at my tiny but well-kept house. My father had helped me purchase this cozy home. Now I worked almost every day to pay bills and have a retirement fund. But I didn't mind my lifestyle. I loved the job I had. I only wished I lived in the far flung woods, surrounded by trees. And it wasn't that I didn't like people; I just enjoy my solitude more than most.

"Thank you for walking me home." I told him and without thought hugged him. He was surprised by the sudden PDA but loosely hugged me back

"You're welcome sweetheart." he answered before watching me walk up to my door, wave and go inside.

Ville's pov

I inhaled and exhaled deeply, feeling a familiar sense of giddiness run through me. A mixture of happiness and dread washed through me as I strolled away.


End file.
